Be a Man Association Class'
by AniManGa19930
Summary: We know tsundelen,hihara-senpai,tsuchiura-kun and shimizu-kun are too slow like turtles. So, here our best sensei, Kanazawa-sensei ad their sweet senpai helped them! Be a Real Man!Plz R&R! Rated T for suggestive theme!Chap 7 Updated!
1. Introducing:Seitotachi and sensei!

_I don't own anything._

FYI, in this story Yunoki didn't have any connection with them!  
----

**Day 1**

In a large room in some place, specifically in Japan, sat four boys, two with annoyed faces, one with a confused one and another boy who was sleeping. They were called for no reason by their homeroom teacher, Kanazawa-sensei, to come to that place in their summer holidays. He didn't even care about their personal plans, it was by luck that they decided to come. Looking around, Tsuchiura and Tsukimori quirked an eyebrow. That room DID look like a classroom, except for the monitor in front of the class. About five minutes later, the door opened and made them almost jump from their seats. A purple long-haired guy stepped in with four thick books. Standing in front of the class, he smiled as he introduced himself:

"Good morning. I'm Yunoki, and from now on I'll be your mentor…", the guy smiled as he put the books on the table.

"Okay, since it's our first…" Before the mentor could continue, Tsukimori cut off:

"Wait! A mentor? What for?", he asked frowning.

"You came to the 'Be a Man Association' class without knowing the purpose?", the guy asked back. Hihara and Tsuchiura shook their heads.

Sighing deeply, he explained: "As I said before, my name's Yunoki Azuma, and I'm a member of the 'Matured Men Association'. In this context we're not talking about the real 'mature', meaning… I believe you didn't register yourselves. Someone did that for you?"

Hihara nodded in agreement, "Yup, our sensei."

"I see… The 'Matured Men Association' is where the men who finally became a real man gather. And this class is here to help those who are still a 'lamb'."

"Huh?", said the three older students.

"I see you guys are lambs. I was right to bring these books." Stepping forward, he began to give each one of them red books, which were titled 'Icha – Icha Paradise' (for those who watched Naruto must know this).

"I borrowed those novels from my friends yesterday. Since you guys are 'innocent', you'll have to learn about our subject through reading first.", the guy explained smiling, as Tsukimori and the others looked at the novels confused. 

"Okay, those novels will be your homework, so make sure you read the entire book. Today we will be introducing ourselves and end the class. Starting from the green-haired boy, please.", Yunoki said as he pointed at Hihara.

"H-Hai! Hihara Kazuki. 3rd Grade in Seiso Gakuin, Class 3-B!!"

"Tsuchiura Ryotarou. Seiso Gakuin, Class 2-5…"

"Tsukimori Ren. Seiso Gakuin, 2-A."

"Shimizu Keiichi…Seiso Gakuin…1-A…"

"What a coincidence, I was in Seiso too. Well then, nice to meet you, my kouhai.", Yunoki said as he smiled. He was smiling, but for an unknown reason his kouhai were shuddering.

**End the 1st Day.**

**A/N:** Well, I dunno if this is good enough, but I tried. Anyway, this is only the 1st day of introduction, so you'll have to wait for the 2nd day to see how our mentor works.


	2. First Lesson

Disclaimer: I really really don't own La Corda d'Oro

Author: AniMangaFrEAk19930  
---

**Day 2**

Tsuchiura Ryotaro woke up at 5 a.m. yawning. Getting up from his bed, he glanced at his desk. He hadn't touched his 'homework' ever since he got home. Well, that didn't matter... he'd already decided not to step on that class ever again. Tsuchiura pulled out his body yawning more as he made his way to the bathroom and returned to his daily schedule. After he washed his face, he changed into his gym clothes and went jogging.

At 6 a.m., the green-haired boy finally returned to his home. After a quick shower, he made the breakfast for his family. Today's menu was pancake.

"Uhmm... ohayou, nii-san...", Tsuchiura's brother greeted yawning.

"Ohayou. Go wash your face before you eat.", Tsuchiura commanded.

"Hai, hai.", his brother replied, rubbing his head.

Tsuchiura sighed as he served the meal on the table, placing the dishes neatly and orderly. Taking off his apron, Tsuchiura walked out of his house to check the newspaper. Looking at the mail post, he took whatever was inside it... bills, letters, advertisements, brochures... He had just taken a step when a car came and someone pulled him, dragging him off. Tsuchiura was wrong to let his guard down.

-  
-  
-  
The green-haired boy was speechless when he saw that the place the car dropped him off was the very place he didn't want to be. There was an empty seat, the same he occupied yesterday, like it was telling him to sit there.

"Good morning, Tsuchiura-kun." Tsuchiura looked at his smiling mentor unpleased.

"Don't 'good morning' me! Explain this!", Tsuchiura yelled out angrily.

"Explain what?" Yunoki asked back, acting innocent.

"Explain what?! Kidnapping is a crime!"

"Skipping classes is a crime too. Besides, it wasn't a criminal act, because we were just trying to make you not skip class.", Yunoki replied smiling, as Tsuchiura got speechless.

"There's no way I can attend class with these clothes!", Tsuchiura yelled again, trying to use another argument.

Instead of answering, Yunoki only motioned Tsuchiura with his hand to look at Tsukimori, who was almost in the same condition as him. And now Tsuchiura had no reason for skipping class.

"Today, I'll explain you our main subject. Before that, have you all finished your homework?"

"Ah-uh...I-I only got to read the half...", Hihara replied blushing.

"I didn't even touch it.", Tsuchiura replied shrugging.

"I burnt it.", Tsukimori replied irritatedly.

"I have." Now, their attention turned to the last person.

"You have??", said the three older boys with surprised faces.

"It's a homework, right? I just did it...", Shimizu replied shrugging sleepily.

Smiling at his students, Yunoki began to write down, "Ja... Hihara-kun got B-, Tsuchiura-kun and Tsukimori-kun got nothing and Shimizu-kun got A."

"Wait! There's a score too?", Hihara asked with an anxious expression.

"Of course. I've told you this is a class, right? And it's normal that each homework influences your scores.", Yunoki replied, smiling as usual.

"You gotta be kidding me...", Tsuchiura muttered as Tsukimori put on a mildly annoyed face.

"Now, back to the subject", Yunoki said clapping his hands and his students silenced, "let's start with a test."

"A test?", they yelled out in unison but different tones -- a normal reaction from students.

"Well, are you worthy enough of skipping class or not?" Yunoki said sarcastically. His smile made the T.R. pair more annoyed.

Yunoki began to walk to each desk, giving them the paper.

"30 minutes... start."

The Tsu were speechless when they saw the questions.

Q1: You asked your girlfriend to go out. Now, you went to pick her up with your car. You arrived at her house at the moment she'd just walked out from it. The first thing you said when you saw her was:

a. Told her to get into the car quickly.  
b. Commented about her look.

Tsuchiura stared at Yunoki annoyed, _Is he mocking us?_, he thought.

_Is this some kind of psychological test?_, Tsukimori asked silently in his heart.

So Yunoki's students began to answer the questions as their hearts lead them to.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
"Now... You all must be thinking that sex is something, an area you mustn't touch right?", Yunoki began his lecture, but then he stopped when he saw that his three students were hiding their blushes.

Sighing deeply, Yunoki tried to change his explanation to something that could be heard by lambs.

"From research, it's a normal thing for boys around your age to think something like 'that'. It's actually abnormal if you don't. By any means, thinking about it everyday doesn't mean you're a pervert... Instead you should be proud, because you're a normal teenager in puberty.", he explained, smiling when he saw that his students finally could accept this language.

"Even if you say that... how could I be proud of that sort of stupid thing?", Tsukimori asked in annoyance.

"No, no, stupid isn't a right word to describe 'that'. You should say 'a wonderful thing'... You have never done it, but once you've done it once, you will feel a wonderful, totally blissful feeling and you will want to do it again. This could be more special if you did your 'first time' with the girl you love...", Yunoki smiled more when he noticed Hihara had already blushed and the two TsuTsu almost had a nosebleed.

"Oh... your expression said you have one... then, could you guys tell your mentor?", Yunoki asked teasingly.

"...", his students said nothing.

"Alright, I won't force you. Anyway, here, take these.", the teacher said as he placed something in their hands.

Curious to know what it was, his students opened their palms and became speechless. Hihara fainted right away.

"They're 'emergency condoms'. I hope you can use them wisely.", Yunoki said with a wide smile.

"Sensei!" The TsuTsu yelled out in unison.

"My, I'm happy finally you called me 'sensei'..."

**End of 2nd Day.**

**A/N:** I dunno if this pleases you all or not... anyway, give feedbacks!


	3. Revealed TsundeLen's closet pervert Xp

Disclaimer: I really really don't own La Corda d'Oro

Author: AniMangaFrEAk19930

---

**Day 3**

Tsukimori sighed desperately as he walked to his 'summer class'.

"Tsukimori, ohayou! Oy, Tsukimori!" His senpai had been yelling his name, but he pretended he didn't hear it. The people had already set their eyes on him.

Tsuchiura looked at his rival in pity. He tried not to be seen by him or even his senpai, he would be ashamed if his senpai did the same as he did to Tsukimori.

And now four bishounens stepped in front of a gate with unhappy faces. The only reason they had come was because they didn't want to be kidnapped again.

Stepping in, they saw that their mentor was talking with a tall, black-haired guy. From his outfit, the guy looked like a businessman.

Sensing his students' stares, Yunoki turned to them, "Ohayou Tsuchiura-kun, Tsukimori-kun, Shimizu-kun, Hihara-kun." That was a long greeting.

"Osh / Ohayou!"

"Good timing. Kira-san, these are the students I've been talking about." The black-haired guy stared at them.

"Guys... introduce yourselves."

"H-Hai. Hihara Kazuki, Class 3-B." Hihara was a little nervous.

"Tsuchiura Ryotaro, class 2-5."

"Tsukimori Ren, 2-A."

"Tsukimori..." The guy made a thinking pose upon hearing Tsukimori's name.

"Shimizu Keiichi, 1-A..."

Smiling, Yunoki looked at his students, "Guys, this is the leader of 'Matured Men Association', Akihiko Kira-san." As Yunoki introduced him, his students bowed.

Stared at by the will-be-new-members, Kira turned to Yunoki, "Azuma, tell me the details later.", and with that he left the group.

Looking at the now-had-gone Kira, his students asked Azuma curiously, "What's the leader doing here?"

"He came to investigate a class.", Yunoki answered calmly as they made their way to their class.

"Us?" Tsuchiura asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you knew it. Actually, I should say 'the only amateur class' this year..." Yunoki chuckled softly.

The students sighed, shrugging as they made their way to their seats and Yunoki opened his book.

"Before we start our lesson, let me tell you your tests' scores."

"Wasn't it just a psychological test?"

Tsuchiura's eyes widened upon hearing Tsukimori's question. Then he stared at the blue-haired boy with an are-you-stupid look.

"What?" Tsukimori asked, a bit irritated.

"Nope. Just thinking nobody's perfect, even the Mr. Perfect here.", Tsuchiura replied shrugging.

"What do you mean by that?", Tsukimori replied, glaring.

"Desu ni.", was the only reply from the other T.R.

"Now, now, stop fighting. Tsukimori, that was a 'Gentleman test'...", their teacher said smiling as Tsuchiura gave an ah-like-I-thought face and the other T.R. gave a what-the-hell look.

"Should I begin?", Yunoki asked looking at his students, who went back to their seats.

"Sure!", Hihara replied grinning. He was pretty confident he would get a good score.

"Shimizu-kun got A-, Hihara-kun got A..." Then their mentor looked at Tsukimori sighing...

"What?", said the violinist, glaring.

"You should feel ashamed, Tsukimori-kun. You only got a C ..."

Tsuchiura looked at his annoyed rival, almost bursting into laugh.

"And congratulations, Tsuchiura-kun, you got the highest score, A ." Yunoki said, smiling.

"Whoa, Tsuchiura! You're awesome!" Hihara cheered.

"I was actually surprised that someone got a bad score in this test.", Tsuchiura replied sarcastically.

"C isn't that bad... only average.", their teacher replied calmly as he opened his other book. "Anyway, Tsukimori-kun, is your father's name ?"

"Hai.", Tsukimori answered, a bit confused.

"Ah, like I thought, so you really is Tsukimori-sensei's son."

"'Sensei'?", Yunoki's students' voices chorused.

"Tsukimori... your father's a teacher?", Hihara looked at Tsukimori in surprise as he shook his head in confusion.

"Tsukimori-sensei once taught me in advanced class..."

"Then, could it be...?" asked Tsuchiura.

"Yes. Tsukimori-sensei was once a mentor of this association. He was chosen as the leader, since he graduated with the highest score and with the best student title, even when he was only in Junior High, but he gave the leader seat to Kira-san instead.", Yunoki explained smiling as Tsukimori got stunned.

Tsuchiura, Hihara and Shimizu didn't know to which fact they should react: to the news about Tsukimori's father or to Tsukimori himself, whose spirit had already gone out. They were amazed at how his spirit could go out while his body was still in his cool and stoic pose, with his irritated eyes open.

"Now guys, please help him take his spirit back, because I'll start the lesson.", Yunoki said clapping his hands.

"He must be in shock since his father is his role model.", Yunoki continued chuckling as he remembered what his sensei told him before.

---

_It was when Yunoki had just attended the 'summer class'. Everyone's favorite mentor that time was Tsukimori-sensei, since he was so friendly._

"Sensei!"

"Hm?"

"Do you have a child?"

"What do you expect Ogata-kun? I'm already 31, of course I have." Tsukimori answered, chuckling.

"Eh, you're already 31? You look like 22!" the other boy cried. "Then, what does he look like?"

"Did I tell he's a boy?"

"Nah, Tsukimori-sensei... you know our guesses are never wrong."

Smiling at his student, the sensei said, "That's right. Hm... what should I tell you... Actually, he was so cute when he was 5, but he's been so cold lately..."

"Whoa, I thought Tsukimori-sensei's son would always put on a princely smile, like you."

"Hmm... I think something must have happened to him when he was around 6. Anyway, don't tell him I teach here."

"Why?"

"Well... I have succeeded playing the role of a 'real gentle model father' for him, so he would be shocked if he knew about it." Tsukimori-sensei sighed.

"Alright. Men's promise!"

"But don't forget to treat us, sensei!"

"Urgh... these children..."

---

"By the way, what did you learn in advanced class, sensei?", Yunoki snapped back upon hearing his student's question.

"Do you really want to know, Tsuchiura?", Yunoki asked giving a suspicious smile.

"E-Err... n-no."

"I can teach it here and now, if you want...", Yunoki smiled.

"There's no need!"

"What? I want to know!" Hihara cried.

"Look, Hihara-kun has agreed..."

"Hi-ha-ra-senpai...", the TsuTsu now glared at their senpai.

"Hai, I will tell you." Now their students' eyes were set on their sensei.

"We learnt 'Pleasure Positions' and 'Six weak points of girls'. Do you want to know the details?", Yunoki asked, smiling at his blushing students.

"Or maybe... some of you have already known the contents, right, Tsuchiura-kun, Tsukimori-kun?", Yunoki asked sarcastically looking at his now nosebleeding students.

"Wait a minute... Is the book... by any chance... a red book?", the group's violinist asked, closing his eyes.

"Yes...", Yunoki answered but silenced down when he looked Tsukimori's blushing face.

"Ow... don't tell me you have read it?"

Now, all eyes set on the blue-haired guy.

"I-It's not my fault! Otou-sama put that in the wrong place, so I... uph..." Tsukimori immediately shut his mouth when he realized what he just had said.

"Tsukimori, you..." Tsuchiura looked at Tsukimori in disbelief.

"Don't give me that look! I didn't do it on purpose."

"As expected from Tsukimori-sensei's son. Then, I only need to toughen up your gentleman side...", their current sensei said smiling.

"Tsukimori-senpai... could you tell me the contents?", Shimizu asked with his usual face.

"Shi-Shimizu..." This time, was Tsukimori, Tsuchiura and Hihara who were surprised.

"I can lend them to you, Shimizu-kun."

"Thank you, sensei."

"But, before that, how about hearing your colleague's experience when reading that book?", their teacher suggested.

"I agree." Tsuchiura replied grinning as Tsukimori put a mildly annoyed face.

"Don't put that face, Tsukimori-kun. We're just kidding. Now, let's start the lesson…" Yunoki comforted him with a smile.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
"Eh, day off?" asked Hihara at the news given by their sensei.

"Yes, tomorrow."

"Why so suddenly?…", Tsuchiura said, a little curious.

"I have something to do."

"That's great.", Tsukimori muttered.

"Only tomorrow?", once more asked the trumpet player.

Yunoki nodded smiling as Tsuchiura groaned.

"And, Tsukimori-kun… homework for you. You have to go to a bookstore and buy the same book as the one you burnt."

"What?" The blue-haired boy couldn't believe his ears.

"I told you it was my friend's, right? I wouldn't mind if it was mine, though.", Yunoki shrugged, smiling as ever, as Tsukimori became speechless.

Imagine the Mr. Perfect, Tsukimori Ren, entering a bookstore to buy a perverted book… oh… what will happen if someone sees that??? Heh… let's see... if Tsukimori does his homework, he will be found dead the next day, I guess.

**End of the 3rd day.**

**A/N:** Again, it was so short and no lesson from Yunoki-sama today... Anyway, please give feedback.


	4. Day off

Why can't I own La Corda d'Oro

_Why can't I own La Corda d'Oro?_

-

-  
  
**Day off**  
  
Tsukimori looked out the window as he dried his hair, watching the birds chirping happily. Breathing in the cool morning air, Tsukimori Len encountered the spirit of summer holidays. He had never known that summer holidays were something so exciting, that it could make him think that spending it practicing the violin would be a waste. After wearing his clothes, he walked out his room.

"Where are you going, Ren-chan?", Tsukimori's grandmother asked, as Misa and her husband looked at him.

"Out."

"We know… but where to?", his father questioned him again, sighing.

"Aren't you going to practice?", this time was his grandfather's turn for asking.

"Iie. I just think it's a waste to do so, so I'm going to search some fresh air instead." And with that the blue-haired boy went out from his house.

Upon hearing their grandson/son's answer, Tsukimori's father dropped his newspaper, his grandparents dropped their knifes and Misa almost dropped her plate.

-

And so unlucky Tsukimori was… that he met his very rival, Tsuchiura Ryotaro. Looking at each other with a frown, the T.R. pair exchanged glares.

"Ah, Tsuchiura-kun! Tsukimori-kun!", their green-haired senpai called or rather… yelled, happily waving at them. The pair stopped their silent fight and looked at their senpai, quirking their eyebrows. People were looking at them, giggling.

"Let's go, Tsukimori…", Tsuchiura muttered.

"What? I didn't say I'd go with you.", the violinist replied irritatedly.

"Whateva… if you can bear with that, then stay…", the pianist fired back, taking a glance at the approaching Hihara.

"Hoy, Tsuchiura, Tsukimori! Do you hear me??", once more the older boy loudly called out to them.

Tsukimori frowned for a while… then he walked away with Tsuchiura, pretending he didn't hear anything. That was, until they found who was in front of them.

"Ah, Tsukimori-kun! Tsuchiura-kun!", a blond girl called out, waving happily.

"Ergh… Amou…", both of them yelped in unison, stepping backwards.

"What do you mean with 'ergh'?!" the journalist girl yelled out angrily.

"Nande mo nai.", Tsuchiura answered as both of them looked away.

"Then why are you avoiding looking at me?!", Amou looked at them with a piercing stare.

"Betsu ni", this time the boys looked at her while speaking.

"Ah, I finally reached you! Whoa, hi Amou!", Hihara greeted happily.

The T.R. pair looked around. In front of them was Amou, and behind them was Hihara. The street was crowded -- both had nowhere to escape.

"Good timing! I have something to ask you, too.", the girl said grinning while she pulled out her notes. And that was why the TsuTsu didn't want to meet her.

-

"Hino! Here, here!" Kahoko immediately ran to the place from where her sensei called.

"Gomen… did I make you wait?"

"Maa… it's okay. After all I was the one who called you.", said Kanazawa, one from her teachers at school.

"So, why did you call me for, sensei?", the pretty violinist asked as she tried to regain her breath.

Kanazawa sweatdropped, "That's…"

"That's...?", Kahoko asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well… I want you to meet someone first…", Kanazawa replied as a beautiful purple-haired guy stepped in.

_Whoa…h-he's so beautiful!!_, the girl thought, blushing and gasping.

"Hino, this is my friend, Yunoki Azuma."

"Ha-Hajimemashite… eto… Watashi wa Hino Kahoko desu. Yoroshiku!" she bowed immediately, trying to be polite.

Yunoki's eyes widened upon hearing her name, but he soon returned to his gentle look. "Yoroshiku ne, Hino-san." he replied with a smile.

"J-Ja… Hino… err… you see… He has just come back from the U.S.A., and he's eager to go to Shibuya. I'm busy today, so I'm asking you… could you escort him?" Kanazawa asked, stuttering a little.

"Sure… but why me? I mean, there's Hihara-senpai…", the girl replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah… I did call him, but I got no answer.", Kanazawa lied, winking at Yunoki.

"Hm…" Kahoko still felt suspicious.

"Well, then Hino-san. Could we go now?", the purple-haired man asked suddenly, trying to shift Kahoko's focus.

"Su-Sure."

"Well then, ja ne!", the music teacher said as he walked away.

"Mattaku…", Kahoko muttered as she went with Yunoki.

-

"And this is the 5th best Department Store, I think."

"Whoa… It sure is full of people.", Yunoki said, trying to act like a real stranger.

"So, there is any place beside stores that you want to go to, Yunoki-san?", asked the red-headed violinist.

"Hm… Let's see… I like tea, and besides, it's already 11:57. I guess I'll want to go to a nice café or restaurant, Hino-san.", the man replied, ever smiling.

"Then, we can go to a place my friends and I often go to.", Kahoko said after thinking. And so they made their way again.

-

"Say, Hino-san. I heard from Kanazawa that you took part into Seiso's concours…", Yunoki said suddenly.

"O-Oh, it wasn't nothing big, really.", Kahoko answered blushing, "After all I got the last place."

"Eh, really?"

"Yeah… demo… daijoubu desu. I love music, so the ranking isn't important.", she answered, smiling sheepishly. "But then, I felt guilty for the others who supported me.", Kahoko rubbed her head laughing, a little shy.

"The others?"

"Yeah, the other participants. Fuyuumi-chan, Hihara-senpai, Shimizu-kun, Tsuchiura-kun and Tsukimori-kun were a great help for me."

"Sokka… Ja, I also heard a rumor about 'Violin Romance'... So, how about it, this time?", Yunoki asked, smiling.

"Ah, it's really only a rumor. I do feel they're important, but no more than that.", Kahoko replied, blushing.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Shimizu-kun, he's just like a little brother to me. Hihara-senpai is kind, but I only think of him as my big brother. Tsuchiura-kun… he's the best friend I ever got…"

"And Tsukimori?", he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Tsukimori-kun… let's see… Maybe I should say that I fell in love with his music rather than with him." Kahoko giggled. "Just kidding. He is cold sometimes, but I think he just doesn't know how to express his feelings. I should say I'm really attracted to his violin playing. His music really captured me.", the girl said, a dreamy smile on her face.

Smiling at her smile, Yunoki spoke, "I see… you really love them, eh?"

"Yeah. Because they're my best friends!" Kahoko replied. The beautiful man replied only with his smile. _I wonder what 'their' reaction would be if they heard this_, Yunoki thought, feeling pity for his students.

"Eh, Yunoki-san… are you married?", Kahoko asked upon seeing a gold ring on his ring finger.

"Hai.", he replied.

"Eh, but you look so young… when did you get married?", asked the girl with curiosity.

"I was 20 at the time.", Yunoki answered, smiling.

Kahoko gasped, but then returned to normal. "Hm… surely it's wonderful marrying someone, eh?", she said, beginning to daydream.

"Do you, Hino-san, have someone you like?"

"N-No! At the moment I don't have. But I hope my married life will be happy."

"It surely will."

"Anyway, what's your wife's name, Yunoki-san?", the violinist asked, drinking her juice.

"You."

Kahoko immediately choked upon hearing Yunoki's answer, "W-What?"

Yunoki chuckled softly after he saw her reaction, "No, I mean… my wife's name is also Kahoko."

"Eh?" Kahoko's face reddened, knowing she'd misunderstood things.

"W-wow, what a coincidence. Is she in Japan too?", asked she, trying to get back on a normal conversation.

"Yeah, but she's staying at home since she's pregnant."

"Eh? Then she's expecting your first child? That's great!", Kahoko smiled.

"No."

"Eh?"

"It's the second.", the purple-haired man said, his smile brighter than ever.

"O-Oh…" the girl fell silent. _Second? And they married with 20 years??_, Kahoko thought, mentally frowning. If she only knew the true side of the guy who was sitting opposite to her...

"Well… I think it's enough for today. Thank you for escorting me, Hino-san."

"You're welcome."

After they left the restaurant, both of them bid farewell and Yunoki's phone rang.

"Yunoki desu."

"So, how? Did you gather enough information?", Kanazawa asked, yawning.

"Hai. Anyway, I'll think about sensei's idea."

"Oh, okay then. Ja."

"Ja, mata ashita."

Yunoki hang up his phone, putting it in his pocket. Looking up, he began to think about their plan. _'It' really needs a long preparation._

**End of the Day Off.**

**A/N:** I'm not sure if this will satisfy you. Anyway, give feedback. And thanks, Nishya, I love you!  
**B/N:** I love you too, LenxKaho-san! It's getting so interesting!  
**A/N:** Ow, thank you! I'm happy if people like it!


	5. Presents for you

Never own La Corda

Never own La Corda.

--

**Author's Note:** Geez… Took me long enough to update… sigh… it's hard to get a new idea… And you, guys! You should describe how Kaji is to me before requesting him to appear. Ehem… anyway… this chapter starts from Tsukimori's residence… again… Don't worry! I'll make sure next chapter starts from Hihara's house. Ehem… scroll down… read… then review!

**Cute0anime0addict:** Yep, he is married. Whateva, I don't care if he's yours, in this story he isn't!

**Reader713:** Yep, he is really married! Why are all of you doubting it!!

**Kalen1:** Saa… Ehem… the preparation will be finished if someone send me 3 Wet Dreams parts!! I need help on it!!

**Day 4  
**  
It was a nice Sunday morning. If someone wanted describe how nice it was, then I would say to just look at the Tsukimori residence, which was currently having a nice breakfast. Their menu that day was omelet. No one could describe how delicious were the omelets made by Hamai Misa. Actually, their son would feel lucky to have it as his breakfast, but the scene that was happening before his eyes prevented him from feeling so.

"Good morning, Misa.", Mr. Tsukimori greeted as he kissed his wife's eyelid, smiling.

Misa looked at her husband, smiling as well, "Good morning, dear. Have you finished your paperworks?", she asked as she fixed his tie.

"Thankfully, yes. And thank you for your 'wonderful' coffee…", he said as he kissed his beloved's palm. Misa only smiled.

"I heard you're going to have a concert tomorrow.", Mr. Tsukimori said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hai. I'll be going by plane this noon.", Misa replied nodding.

Her husband stared at her sadly for who-knows-how-long. "I'll die if I'm separated from you again…" He said sweetly kissing her cheek.

"Don't worry… I'll be back in three days…", she comforted him, smiling reassuringly.

Mr. Tsukimori gave her a weak smile.

Each second their son stared at the scene, he got more annoyed. He was sick of their 'morning-until-night-which-means-never-ending' love scene. Len sighed deeply as he continued to eat his meal; he had to get away quickly before his parents did something 'further'. It was a good thing his father often had business trips or that his mother had concert trips -- if they didn't, he would be surrounded by many kids calling him nii-chan… which he'd found very annoying.

Suddenly his father turned to him, startling him.

"Len, shouldn't you go by now? You'll be late in no time.", his father asked as he looked at his watch, checking the time.

"Go where?", Len asked back, drinking his earl grey tea.

"To your 'summer class'.", his father answered, smiling as he sat down.

If he wasn't Tsukimori Len, he would've blurted all his tea out, but fortunately he is. So he shut his mouth for a while before answering, "It's Sunday, tou-san."

His father quirked an eyebrow, "Since when did your 'summer class' get a day off on Sunday?"

Len replied with a frown, not getting a single thing his father said.

Suddenly the door banged open, revealing three men in black clothing.

"Sorry to interrupt your breakfast, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukimori, but we need your son!", the three announced.

Len's eyes widened, he clearly remembered this scene… It was almost as the same as that time when…

"Ah, sure…", his father replied smiling as he got up from his seat. His son gave him a terrified look, praying he was only joking of handing him over.

In no time the men rushed in and dragged the blue-haired violinist to the door. "Well then, excuse us." One of the men bowed as Mr. Tsukimori as well as his wife gave them a farewell wave.

After they disappeared, Mr. Tsukimori turned to his wife, "I thought you'd scold me for letting him go 'there'."

Misa smiled, "It can't be helped. It's our fault for making him as he is now, since we didn't teach him about 'it' when he reached his puberty. Besides, sending him there doesn't mean he will become a pervert." She replied understandingly.

Her husband smiled and then wrapped his arms around her waist again. He caressed her face, staring at her eyes. "I love you.", he whispered before pressed his lips against hers. And they stayed there for nobody-knows-how-long.

--

Yunoki faced his two grumbling students with a smile. "You're too naïve to think that 'it's Sunday, so there's no class'.", he said as the T.R. muttered something which he presumed were 'colorful' words.

"Why is he here?", Tsukimori asked glaring at his lavender haired sensei.

Yunoki shrugged his shoulder, looking at Kanazawa.

"Maa… what do you think? I come to check my 'sweet students', of course.", He said smiling.

"Kanazawa-san… please… you know I hate smoking.", Yunoki warned as he and his students coughed.

"Ceh.", Kanazawa muttered as he threw his cigarette away.

"Anyway, Yunoki, Ousaki and I have a present for you!", he said grinning.

"Ousaki-senpai??" Finally he got his students' attention.

"You mean… Ousaki Shinobu-senpai??"

"The ever smiling senpai??"

"The senpai who teaches the violin classes for kids??"

"The OUSAKI??"

"Right, that Ousaki you all said something about."

"That OUSAKI SHINOBU??", they yelled out, making the building shook.

"Shut up. Are you intending to make me deaf?", Kanazawa grumbled as he rubbed his ears.

"I can't believe he is a member too…", Tsukimori said in somewhat disappointed tone.

"Him… from all of people…", Tsuchiura added.

"Hey, hey. You guys are sounding like this were a bad association…", Kanazawa said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Because it really is!…", the T.R. retorted in unison.

Kanazawa made a face, but Yunoki smiled before he spoke. "You know what, Tsuchiura-kun, Tsukimori-kun…", both T.R. made a confused face.

"It was said that… People with artistic talents have the highest lust among the occupations to be fulfilled."

"True.", Kanazawa nodded. "And I also read somewhere… a healthy couple normally has sex at least 3 times a day.", he added.

"LIAR!!", the T.R. yelled out.

Ignoring his students' complaints, Yunoki added, "But I suggest you to only have one girl."

"That's right. It'll be troublesome if you have more than one."

"We already knew that!", they replied yelling. "But we won't believe that 'artistic-talents' thing!"

Yunoki sighed. "I have a proof."

Now, the 2nd graders looked at him, waiting for his proof. "Now, Tsuchiura-kun… how many times in a day you see your parents… ehem… having a romantic scene…?"

"Actually, once in 5 months.", the green-haired pianist answered frowning.

"How about you, Hihara-kun?"

"Ehm…" Hihara put a finger on his chin, thinking… "Kaa-san is always busy. Once in three weeks?", he replied unsure.

"And now, Tsukimori-kun?" All eyes set on the blue-haired violinist.

"Everyday…", he replied in annoyed tone. Yunoki always had a triumph card!

"See? Told ya! Hihara's mother is an editor… Meanwhile Tsuchiura's father is a programmer. And you guys know Tsukimori's parents ARE a violinist and a pianist." All of them silenced, no one could protest anymore.

"Kanazawa-san… please give them that…"

"Ah, right…" Kanazawa got off from his seat then walked to each desk giving them CDs.

"Are? Where's Shimizu's?", Hihara asked seeing that their kouhai didn't get one.

"For Shimizu are these…", Yunoki said smiling. He walked to Shimizu's desk, placing 2 books on it.

"The books I promised.", he said smiling as Shimizu took them. "Arigatou… gozaimasu… sensei…"

Yunoki nodded then returned to the front of the class. "So… have all of you got used to the 'words'?"

"What words?"

"You know… the common terms regarding to 'it'.", he replied. His students answered with blushes. "Well then… I'll take that as a no.", he sighed as he scribbled on his notebook.

"Yunoki… how long do you think it will take for them to reach the advanced class?…", Kanazawa asked, rubbing his temple in desperation.

Yunoki smirked as he put his notebook down, "I'll make sure this month…"

His students shuddered in fear, scared of who-knows-what-will-happen to them. But Kanazawa knew, if the 'Yunoki Azuma' had smirked, it never meant something good.

**End of Day 4.**

Author's note: Finally I managed to end the chapter… huff… that was tiring. Actually I was planning to put Kaji, but since I don't know how his attitude towards Tsukimori and the others is, I canceled the plan. Anyway, I'll make sure he appears – I'm still waiting for detailed data about him - in later chapters… so please bear with it please… I'm currently gathering thoughts for the lesson's subject – if you have some idea for the lesson, please tell me.

Ja… I'm getting too lazy to type, please review!


	6. Their Pervert mind

_I don't own La Corda d'Oro, but I was the one who suggest to create a Mature Men Association, hehehe…_ XDDDD

**Author's Note:**** My…it's been a loooooooooooong time since I last updated. I believe people thought I've abandoned this story. Well, lemme tell you…I'M NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY… it's just… I take turns to update my Corda fanfics. Oh, and 'SPECIAL NOTE': ****I WILL change this story's rating to M, so BEWARE!!**** After all this is a 'Be a Man Association School'**

**Anyway, let's start!**

* * *

**  
':o.o:' Be a Man Association Class ':o.o:'**

**Day 5: Those 'Wonderful' CDs and their owners**

It was a sunny bright day. The birds were chirping happily, and people doing their daily routines. That goes for the Hihara brothers who were preparing themselves in their genkan. It was almost the time for their jogging.

"Ready, Kazuki?", Haruki asked as he fixed his shoes lace.

"Uhm…", the green-haired trumpeter was going to answer when something hit him, "Wait a minute, aniki! Gotta grab something!", he shouted rushing upstairs, leaving his brother sweatdropping.

In two minutes, the green-haired 3rd grader returned bringing his CD player. He put his earphones and then curved his lips into a smile. "Let's go, aniki."

Haruki knitted his eyebrows in confusion before nodding and heading outside along with his little brother.

Tsukimori Len stared at his ceiling, sighing. He had been in that state for hours.

I've told you…'hours'. Realizing this, he cursed the plainness of his ceiling. It couldn't help him get rid of his fantasies at all. He felt so stupid for not doing something besides staring at his ceiling; he had a sound-proof practice room! But then again, maybe… JUST maybe, he was also hoping to see and imagine those fantasies, those wonderful fantasies. Though he knew he mustn't do it… but... his eyelids felt so heavy... he wasn't supposed to think about it at ALL! But he couldn't win, he couldn't resist, the image of a certain red-haired girl with him on the bed in different kind of styles was too good to be missed. More importantly, he didn't regret imagining her naked…

Those long smooth legs, soft mounds, her lustful eyes… Len snapped his eyes open. He had unconsciously closed his eyes and it happened… again. The blue-haired violinist let out a heavy sigh as he got up. He really needed fresh water to refresh his mind!

But then he curved his lips into smirk, _Like I thought, doing it with her on top is the best style…_

It took 10 seconds for our 'bluenette' violinist to realize what he just had thought.

At times like this, he really missed his annoying classmates and senpais.

Tsuchiura Ryotaro put out all the things he needed. Pan, tomato sauce, rice, meat, etc.

_Fried rice would be nice._, he thought, mentally smiling. He walked to the fridge to check if he had forgotten to take something. Then he found a CD player on a counter.

_Did father leave it?_ He raised an eyebrow in confusion, he turned it around and his eyes widened, sweatdropping. _It's not mine, must be Ayame's._ (Note: Tsuchiura's brother).

Tsuchiura stared at the CD player, thinking. _That's right. I haven't listened to the CD yet.  
_

_If it's something from that association, I'm sure it's just one of their porn collections! Better not._ He was going to return his cooking but then something hit him, _Wait! It was also made by Ousaki-senpai, after all…_

_It couldn't be… that… bad, right?_ Tsuchiura froze for a moment, hoping someone would agree with him, but there was nobody. He sighed. _Guess I'll give it a try._, he said mentally as he headed upstairs.

Well then…

What will happen to them? Now let's move to the next scene!

* * *

**In Matured Men Association School**

**-- Rookie Grade --  
**

It was still a sunny day, but when a certain cellist stepped his feet in his summer class, he could only see dark, yeah, dark clouds. He stared for seconds at his two senpais, which had arrived earlier than him, and were muttering something.

"Uhm… is it… going to rain?", he asked innocently. The two 2nd grader raised their heads.

"No?", they answered, confused.

"Oh, sokka…", Shimizu nodded then headed to his seat, asking no more. He was, after all, not the type to step into someone else's business.

"Good morning, mina-san. The weather today is surely good.", their sensei said, smiling gently.

"Good your head", the two Tsus replied sarcastically.

"My, that's an awful thing to say, Tsukimori-kun, Tsuchiura-kun." Yunoki, being Yunoki, only replied with another of his smiles.

The blue-haired boy glared at him, "Why you gave us such a CD?" _And where did you get her moans, anyway…_ Tsukimori asked in his head.

"Why?", Yunoki raised his brows innocently, "I thought you all would like it."

_Exactly._ The two Tsus replied mentally before snapping, "We didn't!"

Tsuchiura threw the CD on Yunoki's desk, still with his bad humor showing on his face, "I'm returning this".

Yunoki sighed but smiled anyway. He might be returning the CD, but he believed their 'dreams' wouldn't leave them that fast.

"Where's… Hihara-senpai?", their kouhai spoke up suddenly.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him this morning.", Tsuchiura added, frowning.

"His brother phoned me. Hihara-kun had to go to the hospital today." Yunoki said, ever smiling.

"HOSPITAL? What for?", Tsuchiura asked, getting more confused.

"Major nosebleeding." Yunoki answered, calm as ever.

"Now _that_ explains it." Tsukimori nodded, knowingly.

"Wait a minute! What if something else happens to him because of the CD? He's Hihara-senpai after all!" Tsuchiura didn't mean to be rude, but he was concerned about his innocent senpai.

"He'll be okay.", Yunoki said, smiling. "More importantly, why don't you two begin to tell us your fantasies?"

The pianist and the violinist tensed and sweatdropped.

"What 'fantasies' you're talking about, sensei?", Shimizu asked, innocently.

"Well, fantasy means…" Before Yunoki could explain his youngest student, the other two interrupted.

"Sensei, you don't need to corrupt him any further.", Tsuchiura stated.

"But Shimizu-kun urges to know.", the purple-haired guy replied smiling sweetly.

"It'll be out of topic if you are the one who explains it.", Tsukimori said sarcastically.

"Then… could you… explain it to me, senpai?", Shimizu asked, looking at them pleadingly.

The 2nd graders were about to say something when they suddenly held their noses out, they didn't like the meaning of those 'fantasies'. Yunoki curved his lips into a smile or rather… a smirk.

"Anyway, did something happen to you? I mean… Hihara-kun got a nosebleed, so…", he looked at them, expecting an honest answer.

The two tensed a little again. "Nothing.", they answered in unison, and amazingly they didn't glare at each other.

How could they tell the innocent Shimizu about those things??

Tsuchiura couldn't forget the faces of his family seeing on their plates the black things that turned out to be their breakfast this morning. And… Tsukimori swore it was the first time in his life that he wanted to hit himself on the wall so badly. What made it worse, it seemed today there were too much moans, they meant, noises around. With Tsuchiura, his brother groaned because he forgot to bring his basketball uniform, then when he was in train, a girl was moaning because she hurt her ankle, etc. With Tsukimori, his mother yelled 'AHH!' because of some reason he didn't know, and he immediately went out when he thought his parents were doing something he shouldn't see (which was actually wrong). And then when he passed by a gang on street, he heard moans and was gone before he knew what it was; he didn't want to bother 'them'.

And when they arrived at their summer class, they were panting… and then something hit them… Moans and groans didn't always mean 'that'. Could it be that they really have turned out to be perverts…? Or is that because their thoughts were full of 'that' since this morning?

"Well, why are you so silent, Tsuchiura-kun, Tsukimori-kun?", Yunoki asked, smiling. He knew if they were mumbling then it had to be something really, really, embarrassing.

"We told you, it's nothing!", the Tsus yelled, convincingly.

The purple-haired guy let out a heavy sigh, "I've told you, it's normal, don't be embarrassed by that.", he said as he returned to the front of the class.

"Anyway, since we're not with the full party today, let's go visit Hihara-kun."

The Tsus let out a sigh… again. _That's better._ They stood up from their seats and headed outside. They felt so relieved to be out of the class early, but, well… there's always something they don't know.

_Let's see books, checked. CD, checked. What should I give them next?_, Yunoki thought, smiling to himself.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:**** Too many thinking times… I mean the "…". But well… finally Tsukimori and Tsuchiura are almost reaching the climax of their puberty XD. Kidding. Do you think it's fine for me to write their wet dreams? Just asking. Anyway, next will be 'My Sweet Cousin' or 'Is this La Corda d'Oro?', probably.**

**Needs looooooooooooooootssssss of reviews to continue.**

* * *

**The Last Vampire 1982: But his father is not right?**

**Thanks for the reviews cute0anime0addict, annayunoki, animeaddict787.**


	7. Operation: Get the Girl!

**Disclaimer: **As much as I want, La Corda can't be mine…

**Author's Note: Long, long research to go… this is the hardest story to write because I must make many researches, searching through available sources, to make a chapter. I even bother my sister sometimes!! Anyway, happy reading.**

**'o.o' Be a Man Association Class 'o.o'**  
The Special Program for the most innocent class  
By. AniManGa19930

Tsuchiura let out a deep sigh as he and his friends waited for their teacher to arrive. Learning from the previous abduction, he and Tsukimori had come by themselves, neatly clothed. No aprons or slippers. And he was happy to wear appropriate clothes to go outdoors.

They also changed the way they reacted to their special class. They prepared their hearts beforehand to all possibilities of surprise, and planned to act it out as normally as a normal class can be.

That was why, when their purple-haired teacher entered their class, he was surprised when one of the green-haired guys raised his voice, "KIRITSU!" The four students rose from their seats following the orders.

"REI!"

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, sensei!", the students greeted. Noticing the formal greetings from his students, Yunoki only smiled and gestured them to sit down.

Again, with his loud voice, Tsuchiura yelled out, "Chyakuseki!" And they sat down.

Standing in front of the class, Yunoki put down his stuff on his desk and smiled sweetly at them. "Good morning, class. I'm happy that we can be in complete party today. Welcome back to class, Hihara-kun." Hihara only grinned at the mention of his name.

"Today's lesson will be...", Yunoki searched through his stuff and put down some books, "…French kissing.", he finished.

At the mention of the new lesson theme, Tsuchiura coughed and blushed, and raising his hand he interrupted his sensei: "Excuse me, Sensei, but shouldn't we learn about… hand holding and hugging before jumping to kissing?", he asked.

"That's right, Tsuchiura-kun. However, I believe I can't explain any further about hand-holding, hugging and kissing. So, I decided to explain about the varieties of kisses to my students. And of course, that includes the French kiss.", Yunoki explained softly. At his sensei's explanation, Tsuchiura decided not to say anything else.

"Now, I believe you guys know what a French kiss means…" The purple-haired guy looked at each his students and noticed a frown on a certain bluenette, "Oh, I see. Does anyone want to explain it?"

Hihara was blushing quietly, so hard that he was unable to raise his hand, and Tsuchiura refused to speak anything. Shimizu surprisingly raised his.

"Yes, Shimizu-kun?"

Noticing the 'you-have-corrupted-him' look from Tsuchiura, Yunoki spoke before the cellist's answer, "It's alright if you explain it in the simplest way it can be."

Shimizu nodded and then spoke up, "The French kiss is a passionate kiss."

Their sensei was taken aback with how simple the answer was but smiled anyways. "Good. That's really the simplest explanation I've ever heard." He faced back his bluenette student, "How about it? Do you understand it now, Tsukimori-kun?"

Silence. And you could see that Tsuchiura had fallen off his chair, anime-style.

Yunoki let out a sigh, "French kiss or passionate kiss is… a kiss where we use our tongue, entering each others mouth." The sensei curved his mouth in a smile when Tsukimori blushed _a bit._ "Now you do understand."

"Alright, we'll back to the point of our today's lesson. I'll give you a few tips on French kissing since it actually isn't such a simple thing to do. Firstly, of course, we kiss normally… and then if the TPO or what we call, 'Time, Place and Occasion' are right, the normal kiss will lead to a French kiss as well, creating a more heated mood. The French kiss is very important if you want to go up to higher steps, o you should create those moods right. However, you also have to be... tricky, to make it a success."

The board -- which actually was a monitor -- turned on, popping some points.

"First…", Yunoki indicated the number one in the monitor, "As you two start kissing, lick her lips a tiny bit…"

"Li-Lick…it…?" Hihara found himself stuttering, repeating what his teacher said.

"Yes.", Yunoki nodded, smiling.

"Then, tease her by putting the tip of your tongue in her mouth for just a second and then moving your head back slightly.", he explained further.

Tsuchiura just remained silent, but nodded mentally to himself. He could also see that his rival was seriously making a mental note for himself.

"Run the tip of your tongue around your girl's teeth, play with her tongue and even suck on her tongue gently for a few seconds…"

Oh, no that's not good. The two Tsus shook their head absentmindedly. That showed that their mind had wondered off to their la-la-la land.

"Now we come to the last yet the most interesting trick: combine tongue kisses with sweet kisses, slow and soft kisses, neck kisses, cheek kisses, all kinds of kisses... And you will enter the stage of make out.", Yunoki finished his 'French kissing' tricks..

Another frown from the bluenette.

"Make out is where you touch her in several places while kissing, senpai." Instead of taking the note of the explanation, Tsuchiura and Tsukimori stared in disbelief at their kouhai.

"I got it from this book", Shimizu shook the Icha-Icha Paradise book in front of them, smiling.

How the pianist wished that this association would return his angelic kouhai back to whom he was before...

"Another good explanation, Shimizu-kun.", Yunoki said proudly.

"And if you continue further off the stage of make out as well, you will come to the most wonderful stage of making love."

And as if Yunoki had fried them, Hihara, Tsuchiura and Tsukimori turned very red, redder than a fire can be.

The purple-haired teacher clapped his hands, catching their full attention, "Now, have you all finished your homeworks?"

The students nodded.

"Good.", Yunoki smiled as he pulled out 4 devices which looked like NDS's.

"Do you know NDS?"

"I know it! Whoot, I've ever wanted to have one!", Hihara whined.

"I've heard about it, but I've never played with one.", Tsuchiura replied.

"No." And without looking at it, Yunoki knew who had said it.

"NDS is a handheld portable console for games, Tsukimori-kun. It's in the same category as PSP, but it has some different functions. However, the most important thing is its special feature, which is the stylus. Most of the games require a stylus to play but some not.", Yunoki explained kindly.

He again showed the 4 NDS-looking devices, "As you can see… these four were invented by our 'Matured Men Association' for our educational purposes. It was made based on NDS, which mean it has almost the same features as a NDS. However, since it's for educational purposes, it has only one game, installed by us. We haven't named it, so call it as you like.."

Yunoki handed one to each of them and then returned to his previous place. "Now that you have received it, you have also entered our special program: 'Get the Girl Program'."

The sensei was silent for a while, letting his students have different kinds of reactions, before continuing, "We noticed that there's a need for students to experience something real, however it's also forbidden for us to just tell you to *beep* some girls and report it to us. So that's why these devices were created."

"Inside it we have installed a game categorized as Dating Sim Game and called 'Get the Girl'. If you don't know what a dating sim is, I might as well explain it. It's a category of game where we act as someone, human or not, and make our best effort to get someone as our lover, opposite sex or not. Sim in this case means 'simulation', so basically the gameplay is somehow like the real world. Now, onto the game."

(AN: For easier purpose until the next signs, below is the explanation of Yunoki.)

**'Get the Girl'**

**  
Before you start the game, you will be told to modify how you look, your personality, your appearances, clothes and all. As default our association has made each of your characters based on your own characteristics.**

**Next you will be prompted to give some data as your birthday, favorite color, bloodtype and some other basic questions, just answer it as you like.**

**Now, to the gameplay. You will be given three years to get a girl. There are different types of girls, which mean each girl like different types of boys. ****This is the main point of the game. Basically you will have some stats, such as Strength, Intelligence, Artistic Skills, Sports Skills, Social Skills, Sensitiveness, Pride, Manner, Sin, and Charm. You have to increase those stats according to your girl's requirements.**

**Some of the stats given are self explanatory, so I will explain the "Sin" stat. Sin will increase if you do criminal things, such as ditching school off, pick pocketing and similar. The increase depends on the type of criminality. However don't think that raising sin is not necessary. Some girls' requirements probably need a high sin, so please note that.**

**You won't be told of the girl's requirements, so you must find them by yourselves. One girl will have at least three requirements of your stats. Please also note that, you also have to find out what are their favorite colors, bloodtype, zodiac, when their birthdays are, etc. This is where the town people come in handy.**

**Since you will control your character in 3D, just like in the "Persona" game, you will most likely control in whatever they do. You are the one who will choose whatever they say and each word you choose will leave on people different impressions of you, either it's bad or good, depends on your choice. Also note that, if you leave a very bad impression on people or one person, the person or people most likely won't give you any information they know, which probably will lead you to disadvantage.**

**Your chosen words will also decide the increase and decrease of your social stat. If you have low social, you will most likely have a hard time to speak with people, which also mean it will be harder to get important information.**

**Basically, since you're the one who control your character, you are the one who chooses what your character does. There are some available places that you can go. Some increase your stats and vice-versa. However, please note that there are some girls that can only be met by night, some can't also be met everyday, and so you have to note each of their available days.**

**Joining clubs and taking part-time jobs are important ways to get closer to your target, however you can only join two clubs at once. You can take as many part-time jobs as you like, you will have to organize your schedules well though.**

**There are some rivals to fight on. Please be careful so your girl won't fall into their hands or… game over. If you have a high charm and is pretty popular in the city, you can spread bad rumors about them and make the girl they like hate them, which of course is a great advantage for you.**

**You can also have more than one girlfriend. But please note, your mission in this game is… to get to kiss, make out and get them into bed before your graduation. So it depends on you to be a playboy or not.**

**The money you get from part-time jobs and your week allowance will most likely be spent for gifts and clothes. Note that each girl has a different sense of fashion, so watch out for whatever you wear. It also depends on you how your character wears their uniform, so make sure it is really appropriate in your target-girl's eyes.**

**There are several places to hang out with your girl, choose it carefully since each girl has different favorite places.**

**There are some important events such as Valentines, White Day, New Year, Christmas and also birthdays. Make sure you celebrate them with your target-girl, though it will be pretty much hard to make it on your first year.**

**Now on the love stages part.**

**Like Tokimeki… it's okay if you don't know Tokimeki. In a date with your girl you will be given chances to touch her, use your stylus to do so. Please touch her carefully, because each girl has different sensitive spots. There are three types of touching: poke, slide and rub, and each of them gives off different reactions. If you do it wrongly, you might get hated instead of loved.**

**Their love meter will be shown each time you press start on your stats screen and choose 'love'. This will also show how far you two have gone. If you choose the girls tab, it will show you the girls profile like name, phone number, bloodtype, etc.**

**I forgot to mention, if you prefer boys, you can go for your rival instead, but you still have to do the same stages requirements. If not, you can try to befriend with them.**

**On the love stages such as French Kissing, Making out, and Making Love… a choice will be prompted to you and you will use your stylus to choose the spot you want to touch. Carefully choose the spot that will make your partner turned on, and you will success.**

**The association gives you all a week to finish this game. And a day before summer break ends, you will have to return those consoles, so we can know what you've done in that game.**

**  
---**

"Any question?" Yunoki asked, smiling.

They shook their heads.

"Good. If you found it difficult you can consult it with me. Class dismissed."

After they greeted their sensei, Yunoki headed out. They put their stuff into the bag but stopped when they heard a 'hmph'.

"This will be interesting."

Tsukimori, Tsuchiura and Hihara's eyes widened as they watch out Shimizu bid them farewell and went out. It was the first time they say Shimizu Keiichi smirking so evilly.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: It's short, yeah...know it. So? Do you like it? Please review kay, it's always welcomed.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review-Replies section :) :**

**Moons-Chan: Yes, I'm trying to increase the rating chapter per chapter.**

**Chocoviolin: I'll try to get some interesting ideas to write.**

**Chiya: too bad…I'm planning to write Wet Dreams, so lemon, yeah. Hope you don't mind.**

**Animeaddict787: glad you like the fantasy.**

**XxmotojixX: hmm…I wonder where they get it too…why don't you ask Yunoki? Kidding JK JK lol**

**Someone: Uhm…yeah…I'm pretty stuck at the middle, so probably My Sweet Cousin has to wait.**

**And thanks to luvinkiri, Shubhs, Kahoko, idzny and to those who weren't mentioned. I hope you will continue reading this.

* * *

**

**And Special thanks to my Beta-Reader, Nishya-san.**


End file.
